


[0488] Overdose

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: （【家庭医生04 --> 团地妻88】人设）（双性设定）（有子。）（如果以上都可以承受的话……）**写作【太太】读作【奥さん】（。





	1. Chapter 1

01.

 

 

 

游荡的孤犬穿过住宅区旁长长的、幽暗的地下通道，嗒嗒的足音在仿佛没有尽头的隧道中引起了回响，然而由黑暗买入清晨的亮光的时候，这样的响动就变得微不可闻了。

 

此时大约清晨六点左右，位于市郊的公寓住宅楼里渐渐活跃起来。职员们早早离开住家赶往都心的工作地点，对于每日经历长时间的通勤的会社员而言，住家不过是在消耗了一天大部分精力的工作之后，一个短暂停留的栖身之所。妻子们在送别了丈夫之后，就又开始了日复一日消磨于家事中的百无聊赖。

 

15层走廊尽头的那个单元也重复着每日相似的送别。

 

这是刚刚组建未满三年的家庭，虽然情况有一些特殊，不过，已经很顺利地迎来了新生的婴儿。

 

此刻，丈夫站在床头，一边换西装，一边嘱咐还缩在温暖的被榻中的贪睡的妻子。

 

“边医生等下就会来给宝宝看病，我已经安排好了。我这一趟出差要下周周末才会回来，你自己也要小心身体，不要生病了，最近天气变凉。”

 

金钟仁把自己缩成一团，迷迷糊糊地大概听到了丈夫讲话的内容，含混地“嗯、嗯”应答着。丈夫走过来，把他伸在被子外面光裸的手臂放了回去，掖好被角。

 

“为什么总是要让我这么不放心呢？你也该学会好好照顾自己了啊，妮妮。”

 

被叫做妮妮的妻子只好讨好似地向丈夫撒娇。

 

丈夫摸了摸自己的脸，然后掩上卧室的门，走出去。金钟仁缩回去，用棉被挡住半张脸，仔细地嗅闻松软的被褥的气味。

 

昨天刚刚晒过的被子，只是经过了一天而已，那种蓬松干燥的气味和触感就已经消失殆尽了。卧室的湿气让它慢慢冷却下来，冰凉的一层贴在自己的肌肤上。

 

 

 

——想要好好地晒个太阳。

 

 

 

不知道为什么突然有了这样的念头。仔细一想，好像真的已经很久没有出门走动过了。因为奇妙的际遇结实丈夫，紧接着“结婚”，然后就搬进了远离都心的高级公寓。自己没有工作，丈夫一开始便说好了，“你只要空着身子过来就行了，我会养活你的”，于是每天像一个真正的家庭主妇那样，在主人离开家之后，打扫房间，洗衣，煮饭，做菜，看电视。是觉得无聊，不过一开始大概因为心情很甜蜜，也并不觉得太难捱。那时候偶尔还会出门散步、买一些日用品，不久后就怀孕了，这是原先完全没有想过会发生的，但也算是值得高兴的事情。因为身体的关系，变得不太方便出门走动让人看见自己。

 

现在还在哺乳期。

 

窝在棉被里，金钟仁摸了摸自己胸前鼓鼓胀胀的乳房。究竟什么时候才会变回原来平坦的胸口呢？他苦恼地想。蜷着腿，身后好像是很干净清爽的感觉，大概昨晚做完之后又被抱去清洗了吧。想到这里，好像感觉到了丈夫的一点点柔情。

 

他听见大门打开的声音，慌忙从被窝里爬起来，刚打开卧室门想要跑出去，才意识到自己的上半身还是赤裸着的，便顺手从洗衣筐里捞起一件丈夫换下的衬衫，胡乱的套上，扣上了胸前的几颗扣子，光着脚跑到了玄关。

 

“对不起……差点忘记了！”

 

他拉住丈夫的肩膀，轻轻地吻上对方的嘴唇。

 

丈夫爱怜地抚摸金钟仁的头发，然后看向妻子因为穿了过分宽大的衬衫而露出的肩头和胸口。

 

“要有差不多一周不能碰你了。”

 

“……嗯。”

 

“会好好想我吗？”

 

“嗯！”金钟仁乖乖地点头，像一只温驯的小狗一样。

 

 

 

“咔哒。”

 

门锁上。家中又一次恢复沉寂。金钟仁终于察觉到赤足踩在地板上的凉意，踮起脚尖小跑着回到了睡房。腰还是有点酸痛，再睡一小会儿就好了，他想，于是合衣躺下，把自己整个人埋进被窝里。

 

整个人都好像被丈夫的气味包围住了一样，他闭上眼睛，半梦半醒间迷迷糊糊地想着。后背上好像有点冷，想被温柔的环抱住。

 

只是刚刚躺下一会儿，门铃又响了起来。大概是他忘记带什么东西了吧，想到又可以再见到丈夫，金钟仁兴冲冲地跑出去，直接按了开锁，然后开了门，兴奋地等在门背后，打算给丈夫一个惊喜。

 

门被拉开了。

 

“我好想你……！！！呃……”

 

还没有把话说完整，正准备扑向来人怀中的金钟仁突然怔住，讪讪收回了手。

 

门外站着的并不是丈夫。

 

穿着白大褂，拎着药箱的青年男人带着一贯柔和的微笑注视着自己。

 

 

 

金钟仁尴尬地走在前面。他这才意识到，自己只套了一件薄薄的衬衫而已，下身只穿了一条内裤。仿佛能感受来自后方审视的目线一般，他如芒在背，走进睡房，他听得见紧跟在自己背后的那个脚步声。下意识地，他环抱起胳膊挡在胸前。

 

“太太，请让我先给孩子测一下体温。”

 

家庭医生这样说到，礼貌地欠了欠声，弯下腰来，先是手抚上婴孩的前额，而后拿出耳温计探入小小的耳朵进行测量。修长白皙的手指握住耳温计，医生看了看读数，说到：“还有一点低烧，不过不是很严重的感冒，而且及时吃了药，马上就会好的，太太您不要担心。”

 

 

 

边伯贤一边检视着患儿的病情，一边嘱咐着用药和其余照料时需要注意的事宜。余光里觉察到那个人呆呆地站在一边，在自己说到比较复杂的名词的时候脸上露出困惑的表情。他扭着手站在那里，两只赤足交叠着，仿佛觉得地面太过冰凉，过分宽松的衬衫将将遮住大腿根，稍微移动就要曝光，不过当事人仿佛对此毫无意识，只是环抱着手，紧张地护住胸口。

 

——啊……上半身是真空的呢。

 

边伯贤想起来刚才走在他背后时注视着的线条优美的脊背，微微翘起嘴角。

 

“药水可能有些苦，不过不喝下去就不会好好地痊愈呢……对了，太太您也要注意自己的身体，天气转凉了，很容易着凉生病的。”

 

对方羞惭地点点头。然后突然想起来了什么似的，搓着手说到：“边医生这么早来……一定也累了吧，我去倒水给您。”

 

——怎么办呢，好像更可爱了啊。

 

边伯贤看向他跑开的背影。

 

 

 

与这家的主人认识很久了，一直以来都是对方的私人医生。几年前，对方说结识了一位可爱的恋人，没过多久就做出了要同居的计划，说“因为恋人想要过简单的日子”就像一般会社员一样地住进了市郊的高级公寓。不久，边伯贤就见到了这位不断被提起的“可爱又特别的恋人”。

 

的确是可爱又特别的人。长相很可爱，个子很高，身材从科学的角度来看的话比例也堪称完美。边伯贤不是观念守旧的人，因此见到这位男性的小恋人时，并未太过惊讶。

 

特别之处还是有的。

 

这个名字叫做金钟仁的年轻男孩子，虽然一切身份证件上的性别都为“男”，生理上更准确的说，却是个双性人，同时具有男女两性的生殖器官。

 

作为私人医生，边伯贤一直恪尽职守地检查、留意着金钟仁身体的各方面状况，受孕准备期间更是精心地给出了调理休养的方案，平时偶有一些小小的问题，因为羞于向外人启齿，也都由边伯贤负责。

 

孩子难得安稳地睡着，边伯贤看向摇篮内，小小软软的婴孩垂着长长的黑色睫毛熟睡，无论是宽宽的双眼皮还是深色的肤色都与金钟仁相似。

 

大概也会长得很漂亮吧，边伯贤心想。

 

 

 

“茶水已经好了……边医生？”

 

他在客厅里轻轻地呼喊着自己。

 

喝水的时候，金钟仁也还是静静地在一旁观察着自己，像什么小心翼翼害怕引起注意的小动物。边伯贤自有一套理论：世界上的人大概能分为两类，一类是猎物，一类就是猎手；前者譬如金钟仁，后者譬如金钟仁的丈夫，以及，自己。

 

并不打算久坐，尽管今天并没有其他的工作安排，但——哪里有猎物与猎手独处一室而相安无恙的状况呢，未免太为难人了。

 

他站起身，自若地稍作整理，而后开口：“既然已经给孩子看好病了，没有什么其他事情的话，我就先走了。”说罢，递出手，金钟仁似乎还是不大好意思与自己接触，犹豫地伸出手。边伯贤用力地握了握，便干脆地松开。

 

金钟仁跟在自己的身后，送到了玄关。

 

“那就这样，回见了，太太。”

 

边伯贤轻松地笑着，准备推开门出去，暗暗地却在一面观察着金钟仁的表情，一面倒计时。

 

——3、2、1……

 

“那个……”

 

“什么？”边伯贤收回了开门的手。

 

“那个……医生呐，”红润饱满的嘴唇嗫嚅着，“其实我自己，也想拜托您一件事……”

 

“太太有什么吩咐，我都是愿意效劳的。”

 

“嗯……是，这样的，是关于……那个事情的……”

 

“什么呢？”边伯贤平静地追问到。

 

“我想问问……有没有什么办法，下面可以变紧一些……感觉，自从孩子出生以后，他就好像，只愿意从……嗯，后面，进入了……”

 

对方眼神闪烁，羞愧万分。不过也可以理解，往常总是他的“丈夫”与自己联络，这大概是他第一次主动和自己说话。

 

“这样啊，”边伯贤关切地望着窘迫难当的金钟仁，“那我们，最好还是先检查一下，才能确定情况。您说对吗，太太？”

 

 

 

“……就在这里吗？”金钟仁紧张地四下张望，他在玄关的台阶上坐下，然后慢慢地打开双腿，抱住自己的膝盖。

 

“麻烦您自己脱下来吧，现在这样可没法检查啊。”对方令人信服地说着，以一贯悦耳的声线。

 

“唔。”他紧张地褪下内裤，大概是因为发窘，手指也显得有些笨拙。这下，身下的性器就曝露在对方的视线里。

 

觉察到对方检视着自己下体的目光，金钟仁无地自容地扭开了头，看向别处来转移注意力。

 

“啊——！”突然的冰凉的触感让他惊声叫了出来。

 

细细的金属制的小棒从自己的耻丘滑过，继而掠过男性性器下方，停在了前方的穴口。

 

“失礼了。”对方这么说到。

 

而后那冰凉的小棒就探入了自己的穴口。

 

“嗯……”金钟仁静静咬住自己的下唇，忍耐着检查。

 

冰凉的物体并不深入，只是浅浅的出入，仔细拨弄柔嫩的阴唇。

 

医生慢慢地将金属小棒抽出，看了看，说到：“很湿润呢。”

 

金钟仁羞耻地埋下头，他也不知道为什么自己的身体总是这样敏感。

 

“不是什么羞耻的事情哦，太太，”对方似乎觉察到了自己的窘境，缓缓说到，“是很会保护自己的身体。”

 

他边说着，边用手帕细细擦拭着小棒上的水渍，金钟仁觉得那双手看起来又漂亮又灵活。

 

“接下来，也许会更失礼喔，太太。”

 

不知道是不是自己的错觉，金钟仁有些恍惚，对方似乎挑起嘴角看着自己笑了一下。

 

 

 

边伯贤不紧不慢地戴好医用手套。薄薄的橡胶触感上大概也有点像别的什么。

 

——这时候，要是有点音乐就好了啊。

 

像经验老道有余裕的猎手一样，他在心里吹起了口哨。

 

是真的很可爱的身体，不知道为什么明明是成熟性感的肉身，前面的秘处却饱满圆润得让人觉得有些过分幼齿了。中指和食指轻巧地从可爱柔软的阴唇上掠过，而后轻柔地分开，将食指探入了湿润温热的小穴。

 

“……呃、嗯……”

 

像什么优良的乐器，稍微拨弄，就会发出音色甜美的响动。

 

边伯贤感到自己的食指被柔软紧致的热意包裹住，左右转动，那里面的嫩肉便不舍地咬住，同时好像更湿了，蜜液溢出，流到了会阴处，用自己的拇指拂过，一片湿滑。

 

“太太，放松一点比较好哦，只是例行检查而已。”他凑近了颤抖着扶着后腰的金钟仁，在他的耳边低声说到，自己的鼻息呼出，将他的耳朵烫红了。

 

“嗯。”他看着涨红了脸的金钟仁点点头，长长地呼出一口气，然后仰起线条流畅细长的脖颈，重新抱住了自己的膝盖。

 

——想要咬住他的脖颈。

 

那看起来无比脆弱然而动人的颈项，如果用尖利的犬齿抵住，大概就能感觉到皮肤下温热的血液和着脉搏的跳动。

 

边伯贤舔舔嘴唇，觉得渴了。

 

“恢复得很好呀，太太。怎么会觉得变得松弛了呢，还是很有弹性的喔。你看，”他缩近两人间的距离，说话间再一往前，似乎就能碰触到金钟仁的鼻尖，“它咬着我的手指，不让我走呢。”

 

自己的压迫力让对方不得不低下头看向自己的下体。透过蜜色的大腿间便能看见，乳胶手套覆盖着的浅白色手指被阳具下饱满柔滑的幼嫩性器吞入，进出转动时带出透明的爱液，顺着会阴淌了下来。

 

“可、可是……如果不是我的问题的话……为什么，嗯……他不愿意……”

 

“……进入这里吗？”说着，边伯贤突然地深入了手指。

 

“哈、啊……”

 

“是啊，为什么呢……？”边伯贤玩味着金钟仁此刻的神情，因耻感而泛起潮红的脸颊显得分外动人，“太太，您真的想知道吗？”

 

对方抬起雾气朦胧的眼睛，注视着自己，毫不犹豫地点了点头。

 

“好吧，让我来帮您找到答案吧。”

 

 

 

金钟仁浑浑噩噩地掉转过身体，按照边伯贤的指令趴跪着。他面上发烧，觉得自己的姿态像一条小狗。

 

“对了，乖孩子，你做得很好。”

 

医生的声音总是这么好听柔和，他昏昏沉沉地想，能够劝诱人乖乖地喝下最苦涩的药水。

 

他静静地等待医生下一步的指令。

 

忽然就感到了身后细细的热气，虽然没有看见，但似乎也能觉察到来自那个人的视线一般。

 

“真是很可爱的身体。”

 

“……请不要再这样说了，医生先生……这是很奇怪的身体……而、而且，明明是难看的东西……”

 

“不是哦，”细细的热气像羽毛一样拂过敏感的肌肤，“诚实难道不是很值得被爱的品质吗？你觉得呢？”

 

金钟仁有些迷惘——医生的话，是什么意思呢？

 

下一刻，下体就传来了令人战栗的湿润触感。

 

“啊！医生先生……您在做什么呀？！请您快点停下……啊！”

 

灵巧的舌头舔弄着已经湿漉漉的小穴，仿佛与之亲吻一般地探入交缠。

 

金钟仁挣扎起来，但腰已经被对方握住，无法脱身，他慌乱地向后伸出手想要抓住对方，然而身下的舔吮正正好弄在了自己的敏感处，腰下一软，便无力地趴在了地板上。

 

“放开我呀……！！！”他低低喊着，然而一出口边沾染上情欲的色彩变得像是娇吟一般了。

 

“可是您却一点都不肯让我放开呢。”对方低笑着，唇舌离开，却又探入指尖，牙齿沿着大腿根咬了咬，这样陌生的触感令金钟仁头皮发麻。

 

“……为什么……为什么这么做……太奇怪了……那么……肮脏的……”

 

“咦？从来没有被亲吻过吗？这里？”

 

脸颊贴在地上的金钟仁回望着边伯贤，困惑地摇摇头。

 

“啊，真是罪过，明明是这么可爱的地方。它呢，就是应该被亲吻的呀。”

 

“……什么呀……”

 

“还受过伤吧？嗯？”

 

医生这样问到，金钟仁诚实地点头，但自己不记得下体擦伤时他也来过给自己诊疗。

 

“花朵明明应该被怜惜的吧，却被这么粗暴地对待了……”对方说着，无不爱怜地亲吻了自己下身的唇瓣，“后面也有过吧？”纤细的手指拂过后穴的入口，“等一下也会好好疼爱这里的。”

 

——记忆一下子就拉回到与丈夫最初的性事上。也不能说丈夫不怜惜自己，只不过性事上总是粗暴多于柔情。一开始无论是前面还是后面的穴口都不习惯承受，被反复索求之后就变得又红又肿，对方只当自己呼痛是在讨娇，便更加卖力地大开大干起来，挣扎不过，到了最后连哭喊的力气都没有了，只是倚靠在混乱的被褥间流着汗、喘着气，脸上不知道是被激痛逼出的泪水还是汗液。痛不可当的时候，对方才意识到自己可能受了伤，隔天拿回了一罐药膏，嘱咐自己要抹上，过了三四日才差不多痊愈。现在想想，那药膏大概是医生先生给的。

 

直至现在，激烈的性事中也多半是痛大于快，前面尚可由自己的体液润滑得以稍稍缓解，后面有时痛得厉害就只好闭上眼睛，想些其他的事情来让自己稍微舒服一点。

 

——想被温柔地抚摸。

 

昨夜脑海中的念头又一次浮现。想被一双手，温柔地爱抚。不断被冲撞的自己像巨浪中不堪冲击的小舟，零碎的记忆片段在脑海中闪过。手、手指、为自己检查身体时总是提前捂热的漂亮的手指、啊、想被那样的手指细细地抚摸。

 

金钟仁战栗起来。

 

——那是边伯贤的手指。

 

 

 

-tbc-


	2. [0488] Overdose（02）

02.

 

此刻，那手指正慢慢握住自己男性的性器——光是想象那画面就让金钟仁头皮发紧。

“医、医生先生，您、您到底，要干些什么……？！”他费劲力气才控制住自己的声音，生怕一个不小心，就悉数化为暧昧的呻吟。

“‘干些什么’呢？”摩挲着自己的性器的人轻轻笑了笑，指尖按上最敏感的前端，马眼中汨汨地泌出透明的液体，像是因为无限兴奋喜极而泣了似的性器，在柔软温热的手掌里变得坚硬。

“太太您，不是最知道我在‘干什么’吗？您瞧。”另外一只手，分开了雌穴的唇瓣，金钟仁瞬间感到一股热流向外溢出，他垂着头，眼睁睁地看见蓄积在自身穴内的淫液如同一条透明的细线般向下滴落，滴落到那掌心之中。耻辱感“轰”地一声像热气一样冲上了头顶，耳鸣一般，金钟仁觉得自己听不见任何声音。

“看样子，太太很舒服呢吧，我的手都湿透了。”他说，自己只能看见那嘴唇一翕一合，猜测其中的意味。

“不……”金钟仁艰难地摇头，“不是的……我没有……”他咬紧了下唇，手指紧紧扒在地上，冰凉的地板也不能冷却脸颊的热度。自己也发烧了吗？他想。医生先生啊，也请摸摸我的额头吧，也请让我喝下药水退去这样的高热吧。

手臂已经无法支撑自己的身体，腰也变得软弱无力，身下还在滴水的穴口被舌头自下而上轻快地舔了一下，即刻便迫不及待地涌出更多的爱液，他仿佛能觉察到自身的软肉和唇瓣都在不由自主地开、合、舒张、收缩，渴望着更深刻、更炽热的进入与填充。

“不要……”他喃喃吐出自己也不能确定真实意味的短句。

“哦？”对方毫不留情地提出了质疑，“可是这里可不是这么说的喔。”说着拇指挤开幼嫩丰厚仿佛水蜜桃般的唇肉，抚摸着滑腻的花核和小唇瓣。“它在说什么呢？让我来听听看吧……它说，它很舒服，希望能被更多地疼爱……太太，你觉得，它说的对吗？”

他人的手指被自己穴内的软肉紧紧吸附住，金钟仁感到身体已经完全不受控制一般地背叛了脑中的想法。擅于温柔地诊疗病患的手指现在极富技巧地挑弄着自己的花核，另一只手前一秒还在抚慰身前的男性的器官——手抽离的一刻自己难以忍耐地夹住了腿，希望掩盖住自己耻辱的下体，殊不知将雌穴更加暴露在外，更多的液体被自己下意识的动作挤出。

“喏，身体可比嘴巴自觉诚实，”操控着自己的身体的人这样轻松地说着，“这里，会变得湿漉漉的，因为不想要受到伤害，变得松弛，是为了给分娩做准备……”他说着，贴近了金钟仁的腿根，以为自己又要被舔弄，金钟仁忐忑地闭上了双眼，却没想到对方只是在自己的大腿上落下了亲吻。

“不是松弛又没有吸引力的喔，”鼻息喷在大腿根的肌肤，“又可爱，又懂事——妮妮的身体。”

对方的嘴唇几乎是贴在自己的脖颈上说出的最后几个字，被一个外人用只有家人与丈夫知道的小名呼唤，金钟仁难以抑制浑身的震颤，电流从由身体中心向四肢百骸极速地蔓延。

“啊……！！！”他下意识地用手紧紧捂住了自己的口鼻，痛苦地不让自己漏出一点喘息呻吟。

前端的柱体射出了淡白稀薄的精液，与此同时两个男性的囊袋之下，露出了色泽艳丽的内里的雌穴也如同失禁一般地，透明黏滑的爱液一股一股地喷涌而出。覆盖在耻丘上的柔软毛发被液体弄得又湿又黏。

金钟仁无力地蜷起腿，想要尽可能地遮蔽住自己的身体，然而高潮过后一塌糊涂的下身还是曝露在对方眼前，他的手仍旧紧紧地、颤抖着捂着嘴，眼中无法自制地滚落泪水。

 

“为什么要哭呢？”边伯贤注视着面前美丽的身躯，仿佛一个得意的猎手，在欣赏猎物凄美的最后挣扎。那具迷人的躯体，不知为何一直抗拒自己展露出情动的姿态。

“如果舒服的话，就说舒服，痛的时候，就说痛，这样不好吗？”

无声啜泣着的美丽的头颅摇了摇，抽噎着回答：“……不可以的……他不喜欢我，那个样子……他不会喜欢看那个样子的我的……那个样子，看起来太淫荡了……不是妻子应该有的样子……”

边伯贤因这意想之外的答案震动。

“错了。”

哭泣着的金钟仁呆呆地望向自己。

“我说，这样的说法，根本大错特错。”

“‘淫荡’什么的，这样的词语都见鬼去吧，这是道貌岸然的伪君子编造出来的说辞。满足的时候就希望能够获得更多的喜悦，把这种心情表达出来，这样难道不是值得赞赏的率直吗？这本来就不是什么有必要遮遮掩掩的事情，性欲、食欲、睡眠，是人类赖以生存的根本动力吧？将这种再正常不过的事情视作忌讳的家伙——我说他们，才是真正犯淫邪的人。”

身体似乎还处在高潮期中，金钟仁虚弱地蜷缩在玄关的地上，凝望着自己，脸孔上是似懂非懂的神情。

“所以，不要再克制了吧。嗯？”

侧在一旁漂亮紧绷的蜜糖色大腿之间露出雌穴的缝隙，短短的耻毛沾上了露水一样的爱液，被充分润泽的小穴一张一合，似乎欲语还休地期待着肉刃的侵入。

边伯贤的用一只手握住了方才捂住了泪水与喘息的金钟仁的手，另一只手掌贴上那翕动着的潮湿穴口。他闭上眼，回想起掌心中曾有过似曾相识的触感：十三岁的时候，自己在雨夜里捡到的一只小小的黑色母猫，费尽心思地偷偷在楼梯间里养了起来，却在某一天发现她伏在地上哀声低叫。怎么了呢？或许是被做卫生的人用笤帚打了一通，或许只是自己不小心从哪里摔了下来，骨盆摔裂了，排尿的时候也带着血渍。无论怎样恳求父母，都无法得到通融，支付猫手术的开销。那只曾被遗弃的小小猫儿最终伏在自己的膝头死去。他已经快想不起，究竟是在怎样的情况下，在路边发现的那么一只湿哒哒的小猫，然而掌心残存着临终前猫舌的舔舐。

“想要更多的吗？”他俯下身，半抱着只穿着一件单薄的衬衫的金钟仁，“知道这么一回事吗？挨打了却倔强地忍住了的孩子，最后受的伤最多……喜欢的时候就叫喊吧，痛苦的时候就反抗，这样不好吗？只是隐忍地把无论悲伤或者喜悦都变成眼泪，我可是，真的会心痛的哦。”

金钟仁睁大了眼睛，听着自己的言语。

“我可是，真的会为了你掉的每一颗眼泪，心脏揪紧了似地痛的。”

怀中抱着的人，似乎听懂了自己的话，缓慢地点了点头。

“身体里面，很想要吧？嗯？现在很想要谁插进去搅动、抚慰你吧？”

对方茫然地睁大着双眼，似乎很费力地想要理解这一句话。

“现在呢，不过是一个选择题而已：妮妮你，是希望我，用套子呢，还是不用呢？”

对方像是被这样的词句烫伤了一般，恢复了一些意识，惶恐地摇着头。

“是什么意思呢？我刚才说过了，不说出来，我是不会明白的，”他静静观察着身下因为泪水和无意识流出的唾液变得湿哒哒的懵懂脸孔，“摇头的意思是……？不要套子？”

被圈禁在自己怀中的人终于剧烈地反抗起来，抓住自己的白大褂，无法呼吸一般地不成言语：“不、不要、不要这样……会怀孕的……会有小宝宝的……”

边伯贤觉得这样担忧着的金钟仁非常可爱。他轻轻安抚着因为生产和哺乳而变得圆润的肩头，说：“别担心，我说过了，妮妮的身体最自觉了，现在会自觉释放抑制排卵的荷尔蒙的，不会马上又有一个小鬼来和现在的这个争宠的。”

他引导着金钟仁瘦长的手指直向自己的下身，让他感受到自己业已被情欲撩拨得坚硬炽热的下体。

“不过，如果妮妮希望我戴套子，我也是愿意这么做的——为了你。”

他脱下手套，不知道从哪里掏出了那枚小小的方形包装袋，放在金钟仁的手中，劝诱他：“来吧，好孩子会帮我戴上的吧？是妮妮提出要戴套子的，不是吗？”

被自己迷惑的小小妻子——他人的妻子，笨拙地撕开包装的一个角，润滑剂和乳胶的怪异气味让他微微蹙起了眉头。

捕捉到这样的细节的边伯贤觉得他可笑又可爱。

他哆嗦着手，拉下边伯贤的拉链，而后迟疑地将圆圆地卷起的安全套放在阴茎前端，不甚熟练地捏住顶端，往下铺展。

“平常不怎么做这些事情吗？”

金钟仁惭愧地点了点头。

——难怪常常受伤了。

奇怪的情感在胸中涌动，左边的胸腔莫名地疼痛起来。情欲、怜惜以及妒火同时揪紧了心口，让他呼吸困难。

——为什么人类会对他人的“物品”产生好奇心、继而对之觊觎呢？为什么这样可爱的人却被一个不知珍惜的家伙囚禁成为笼中的金丝雀呢？

边伯贤记起第一次见到那新婚的“小妻子”情形，将要19岁的男孩惶恐无措地接受医师对自己奇异的身体的检查，脑海里那张稚气可爱的脸孔和此刻泫然欲泣却散发着动人的诱惑力的脸孔重合。

他抱起还是蜷缩着的金钟仁，屈起的膝盖已经将入口暴露在外，已经充分润滑，龟头抵在穴口，便感到又热又软的嫩肉主动地吸引着自己。

——现在，自己将犯下一贯正确的人生中第一个重大错误。

罪恶感以及由此衍生出的兴奋感让医师有一瞬间耳鸣般地恍惚起来。

 

【I swear by Apollo, the healer, Asclepius, Hygieia, and Panacea, and I take to witness all the gods, all the goddesses, to keep according to my ability and my judgment, the following Oath and agreement:】

【敬禀醫神阿波羅、阿斯克勒庇俄斯、許癸厄亞、帕那刻亞，及天地諸神聖鑒之，鄙人敬謹宣誓：】

 

……

 

【In every house where I come I will enter only for the good of my patients, keeping myself far from all intentional ill-doing and all seduction and especially from the pleasures of love with women or with men, be they free or slaves.】

【無論何適何遇，逢男或女，民人奴隸，余之唯一目的，為病家謀福，並檢點吾身，不為種種墮落害人之敗行，尤不為誘姦之事。】

 

……

 

【If I keep this oath faithfully, may I enjoy my life and practice my art, respected by all men and in all times; but if I swerve from it or violate it, may the reverse be my lot.】

【倘余嚴守上述之誓詞，願神僅僅使余之生命及醫術，得無上之光榮；余苟違誓，天地鬼神共殛之！】

 

——去他的誓言！

如果有鬼神的话，就都冲着自己来吧——无论自己未来将要承受何种诅咒。

边伯贤决意踏入幽暗得仿佛永无出口的深渊。

 

-tbc-

 


	3. [0488] Overdose（03）

03.

 

楔入自己私处的粗长肉棒在身体中顶弄、进出，金钟仁不可思议地体验到身体内部如同涟漪波纹一般四散开去的快感。一开始以为一定又要先捱过初始的疼痛的，却没想到自己的身体顺从地将对方勃发的性器整根好好吞入。

“啊……啊……嗯……哈……不行……太深了……啊……”

被抱着躺在地上，感觉得到对方腰部的耸动。自己本能地想要压抑喘息与呻吟，没想到对方一下子便觉察到了这样的意图，拇指探入自己的口中，交缠玩弄着自己的舌头，模拟着身下交媾的动作。于是，那些自己都无法忍受的煽情的娇吟就这样漏出。

“呀……嗯……慢、慢一点啊……不行……不行……太、太进去了……不要……不要……！”

自己这样喊着，却也不能断定自己说出的究竟是正话还是反话，害怕那粗大灼热的分身过于深入，但同时股间却被雌穴中溢出的爱液弄得更加湿滑。

“嘴上说着不行，可是身体明明更兴奋了呢。”对方说话时的呼吸让自己从脖子到后背都觉得又酥又麻。

“想要更多的吧？嗯？”

对方这么说着，更加用力地抽插了嵌在自己身体里的性器。

“……呜……”

“还是不行吗？那我只好停下来了……”

觉察到对方真的要撤出的意图，金钟仁慌乱地向后方摆动着腰肢，希望能将那根又热又烫的肉棒好好含住，然而自己始终敌不过他，被操弄多时却一下子空下来的肉穴里无辜地张开着，淫液从被摩擦得红红的穴口之中滑出。

“屁股摇起来的时候倒是很诚实可爱嘛。”对方惩罚性地拍了一下自己的臀瓣。明明该觉得痛，已经习惯了被玩弄的屁股却兴奋起来，后穴里也开始产生想要被进入、被搅动的欲望。

“求你了……进来……进来……里面……好痒……好空……”口中吐露出自己都难以置信的放荡语言，不断扭动着腰、摩擦着膝盖，遵从本能地弓起腰，视线落在自己毛发都已经变得湿漉漉、水淋淋的耻丘上，属于男性的器官也又一次站立起来，更好地露出了下面的雌穴。

“求求你……进来吧……”他哀求着。

对方居高临下地看着自己，脸上并没有什么表情，金钟仁猜不透他在想什么。

“妮妮想要什么呢？手指吗？”

不、不是的。金钟仁说不出话来，只顾着一个劲地摇头。

“那是要我把刚才的金属棍放进去吗？我看妮妮刚才也吞得很好呢。”

金钟仁更加哀凄地否认。

“我说过了，只有诚实的孩子才会得到奖赏。来，告诉我，妮妮想要的是什么？”

“……大肉棒……”

“谁的大肉棒呢？”

“……”

“不说出来的话，我就打算到此为止了。”

“不、不要……想要、想要，医生先生的大肉棒……”

“……啊……你叫我‘医生先生’啊……真是好听，不过呢，我特别允许妮妮叫叫看我的名字。来，试试看叫我‘伯贤’怎么样？”

“……嗯……伯贤……”

“还有呢？”

金钟仁自暴自弃地哭喊着：“……想要伯贤的大肉棒……干进来……用力地干妮妮的小穴……把妮妮填得满满的……干到很里面……啊——！！！”

话音未落，自己的手掌就被对方的十指扣住，手臂被展开、按住、压在地上，双腿被分开挂在对方的腰侧，对方猛地挺入了自己的身体，一下子就顶到了深处。

在自己身体上方的男人，那位平日里看起来温柔清秀的医师，此刻看起来像是将要征服猎物的兽类，以凌厉的眼光注视着自己。空气中弥漫着充满侵略性的荷尔蒙气息，体内随着律动一波一波如潮水涌来的快感将金钟仁彻底淹没。像溺水的人最后无望的求援，被对方钉住手无法动弹的自己，极力地挺起胸脯，迎向对方，渴望被对方拥抱。

 

自己的分身被金钟仁温暖的身体吞入，那里面又绵又软，边伯贤感觉像是要化在他身上了似的舒服。美人在自己身下诚实地遵循着欲望，修长的双腿夹紧自己，膝盖内侧不断地磨蹭着自己的腰间，他扬起细长脖颈，无声地叫喊着，花朵似的柔嫩嘴唇下微微露出一点兔牙。

边伯贤俯下身，鼻尖几乎要碰到的距离，静静地凝视着金钟仁，下一秒他将自己的嘴唇贴上金钟仁的颈侧。纤细的脖颈在情欲交织中脆弱得像是会折断一样，细腻的皮肤之下，脉搏剧烈地跳动着——如果咬下去，会怎么样呢？干渴的边伯贤幻想着赤红温热的血液从那脖颈中喷涌而出，浸润自己的牙齿、口腔、喉管、最终直达五脏六腑。简直是受到了无名的蛊惑，边伯贤细细地嗅闻着金钟仁的耳际、侧颈，最终张开口，用力地咬住了脖颈的肌肤。

“哈……啊——！！！”

吃痛的金钟仁发出了哀戚的悲鸣。

他极力妄图从边伯贤的怀抱中挣脱，却又被捉回、按住，以小狗一样趴跪的姿态又从背后被进入，双手被扭在背后，绝望地仰起小小的上半身，宽松的衬衫从肩头滑落，露出如同蜜糖一般光滑甜美的肌肤。

边伯贤紧紧咬住金钟仁的脖颈，像是真的要从中吸出血液一般的用力。

 

“好痛……好痛……！！！放开我呀……呜呜呜……”

金钟仁不知道为什么突然就会变成这样的情况，身后男人强大的气势让他不寒而栗，像是乐曲中突兀插入的一个不和谐音，身下抽插顶弄带来的激烈快感突然被脖子上的剧痛中止，原本一片混沌的头脑突然清醒过来。

——我在做些什么啊！

肉穴里插着丈夫以外的男人的分身，自己却心甘情愿地撅起臀部、摇着屁股恳求他进入，金钟仁为这可怖的事实感到震撼。

走廊上传来脚步声。

——这个时间点，丈夫们早都该去上班了吧？……啊、是管理员！

像是溺水的人看见浮木，绝望中的金钟仁感到一线生机。被男人压在玄关中狠狠操干的金钟仁，听见门外迫近的脚步声，艰难地向门口爬去。然而无论自己怎么挣动，仿佛都在边伯贤的掌控之中，被玩弄于股掌，他放任自己前进，但同时却恶意地在移动中更加用力地顶入、撞了上来，自己像是被驾驭的马匹一样。

“呜……嗯……”

他吃力地用手指扒住门板，准备呼救，开口却是喑哑的声音。

“……救救我……救救我……”

这样的声音门板另一侧的人根本不可能听到，身后的男人却松开口，在自己的耳后，呼着气，说：“你以为这样就会得救了吗？”

——什么意思……？！

“你以为……这么诱人的身体，这么可爱的脸蛋，只会有我一个人觊觎吗？”

“如果，他打开门，看到的是这么一副情境……你瞧，下面的小嘴，就算我不动，也在热情地吮吸我呢……这样的表情，”手指捏住了金钟仁的下巴，“可不会让人觉得你是要求救哦。”

毫无意识张开的小嘴流出了口水，下巴、嘴角都粘上了涎液，眼神迷离，脸上完全是一副欢爱中的痴缠神态。

“看到这样的你，你认为别人会怎么想，怎么做呢？”

强烈的暗示之下，金钟仁想象出比现在更为恐怖的奸淫场景，自己大概会沦为更加悲惨的玩物，遑论自己过于特殊的身体会如何激起他人变态的施虐欲，让自己陷于更加危险的待遇中——无论是前面的小穴还是后面的甬道、甚至上面的嘴巴都有可能被灌满腥臭的精液。身下因丈夫过分粗暴的进出而红肿撕裂时的痛苦现在仍然能够清晰地回忆起来，像被当头浇下冰水一样，金钟仁浑身冰凉，他伏下头，埋进手臂里呜呜地哭了起来。

“趁事情还没变得更糟糕，你可要乖乖听话哦，太太。”对方的嘴唇贴着自己的耳朵着重强调了最后几个字，还不忘舔舔小巧的耳廓。

 

门那一侧的管理员并不会察觉到门这一侧的异动，巡查发现这一层没有异状之后就安心地离开了。

金钟仁狼狈又无力地趴在地上，高高翘起的臀部承受着一次一次的抽送，他无比清晰地感受着两人结合处耻毛的摩擦，以及囊袋撞击拍打在自己穴口时黏嗒嗒的触感。自己的下身流出更多的爱液，弄脏了自己和对方的身体，淫靡的拍击声中自己又开始晕晕沉沉的。

他忽然听见睡房中传来的，婴孩哇哇的啼哭。

“……宝宝……”

意识到孩子的存在的年轻母亲慌乱了起来。

“宝宝……宝宝哭了……求求你……放开我……医生先生……求你了……就一下……一下就好……我的孩子他哭了呀……”

“叫我什么呢？”

“……伯贤、求求你了……”

睡房里的哭声更响亮了，间隔着奶声奶气的“妈妈、妈妈”的呼唤。

“……求你……孩子、孩子在叫我啊……”

“婴儿四个月的时候就会开始‘妈妈、妈妈’地叫，父母总是自作多情地觉得那是对他们的需求，不过事实上呢，”边伯贤伸出手指拨弄金钟仁小小的耳垂，“只是无意义的单音罢了。孩子只是被你刚才的叫声惊醒了而已——没想到妈妈是在和爸爸以外的人一起玩游戏，太高兴、太舒服了才会那样叫呢……”

胸口突然濡湿的感觉让金钟仁彻底被耻辱感击垮。听到婴儿的啼哭，母亲的身体本能地分泌出了乳汁。不、不行、绝对不能被人看到自己这样的窘境，他挣扎着用手挡住已经湿透的衬衫前襟。直至今日，金钟仁也无法适应原本平坦的胸脯膨胀隆起变成柔软丰满的乳房，乳晕也扩大，小小的乳尖现在变成了好像什么果实似的殷红乳头。

在孩子嘤嘤的哭声里，胸部愈发涨痛，浅白色的奶水不受自己控制的滴出。这时候，自己的衣领被人向后拽住往下拉去。

“……干什么！！！”哺乳期过分饱满的一对乳房一下子暴露了出来，像波浪似的摇晃，金钟仁急忙用手遮住胸口，窘迫得无地自容。可是胸口还在汨汨不断地冒出乳汁，浑身上下都湿透黏滑的感觉羞耻极了。

“你起反应了吧？嗯？”

对身体情况无所不知的医生微笑着拉开自己死力护住胸口的手腕，胸部随着顶弄的动作雀跃、晃动着，像一对生着红喙的鸟儿。

“……不要……不要看……呜……好丢脸……呜呜呜……”

“怎么会呢？”

金钟仁察觉到边伯贤贴近自己的胸口，却没有预测到对方下一步的行动。

“……呀……！！！”

已经发不出叫声，乳头被成年男子湿热的口腔含住吸吮，但本能地像哺育自己的婴孩那样分泌奶水，舌头灵活地逗弄着乳尖。

“……不要……不要吸……太奇怪了……太奇怪了……怎么会这样……”金钟仁无法理解至今发生的一切，尤其眼前的情境。

“可是被弄脏了哦？妮妮的胸部，”手指拂拭着仿佛浇了焦糖一般甜蜜的皮肤上白色的乳滴，“而且被吸出来，会好受很多吧？嗯？”

“婴儿也是些，不知轻重的家伙。太用力的时候，会很痛的吧？嗯？我保证，会很轻柔地含住，那么可爱的地方的，让妮妮很舒服、很舒服……”

丰盈柔软的乳房被握住把玩，揉捏时乳尖便淋淋沥沥流出更多的乳液。衬衫凌乱地堆在腰间，最诱惑的情人的爱液与最慈爱的母亲的乳汁沾染了如同丝绸一般柔滑的光裸肌肤。

“妮妮的奶水，我会好好地喝下去的喔，一滴都不会浪费。”

医师吮吸着一边红肿挺立的奶头，另一边也好好地用手照顾到了，于是指尖也被甘甜的奶香浸透。

“……嗯……哈……”

明明应该尖叫，却因为敏感的乳尖受到抚慰感到了奇异的愉悦。

男人钻在自己怀里，要命地舔舐着每一寸肌肤，像野兽与孩童不可思议的结合体。跪坐在地上，金钟仁情不自禁地抱紧怀中吸食着自己胸脯的人。

 

-tbc-

 


	4. [04] Overdose（04 - end）

04.

 

被吸吮着的年轻又可爱的母亲一开始还会用手不知道是拒绝还是欢迎地抵住自己的肩膀，片刻过后便紧紧抱住自己的脑袋，小手充满母性爱意地抚摸着自己的脸颊，好像真的在把自己当做他的孩子在哺育。边伯贤觉得这样的金钟仁可爱极了。

不过还是有那么一点点小小的不满意。

冰凉的物体随着温热柔软的手掌一起拂过自己的侧脸。

——真是讨厌的东西。

边伯贤抓住金钟仁的手腕，捏着手指，低下头，亲了亲那根无名指。

“妮妮呀，玩个游戏怎么样……？”

“……嗯？”原本凝视着虚空的眼神回到了自己的身上，不知道接下来要发生什么。

“先把戒指脱下来吧。”

“……唔……不行……这个不行的……”对方犹豫起来。

“会还给你的，你不相信我吗？来吧，脱下来，给我，然后闭上眼睛……我会给你变一个魔术，怎么样？”

 

似乎除了相信他别无其他选项，金钟仁再也没有思考其他或者争辩一番的精力，沉默地摘下结婚指环，递给边伯贤。

他看着医生举到嘴边亲了亲那指环，而后抬起手，捂住了自己的眼睛。

“乖孩子闭上眼睛，然后好好像刚才那样跪着，好的……”

自己顺从地趴跪着，抬起屁股，并拢大腿。

那手指像刚刚“检查”自己时一样，伸出一根指头戳了戳花穴，而后分开了入口的唇瓣。

“好湿呀……不过这样我就放心了……”

金钟仁突然想要反悔，然而背后的人已经先自己一步抱住了自己的腰，让自己无法动弹。

像安抚似的，对方的嘴唇温柔地印上下身的唇瓣，接吻似的轻轻吮吸着，而后，探入了手指。

以及其他一样远比手指冰冷坚硬的东西。

 

戒指被放入粉红柔嫩的肉穴。

边伯贤像是做最后检查一样地再度翻开唇肉，看了看。

“唔……虽然我对是不是处女之类的事情没什么兴趣，不过那个东西事实上看起来倒是很像一枚指环……大概就是，妮妮现在这个样子……怎么说呢，从某种意义上来讲，这也算是‘第一次’？”

金钟仁惊恐地回过头看着边伯贤，却又不敢有所动作，生怕戒指陷落得更深，取不出来。

“不要那么紧张嘛，放松一点……接下来就是妮妮的责任了，如果妮妮还想要自己的戒指的话，就要自己把它弄出来噢。不过，友情提示一下，用手的话，我想会很危险的。”

 

被迫尽力分开双腿，下沉身体，因为不想将下体完全暴露人前，金钟仁羞愤难当地以一种可笑的姿势像小鸭子一样地跪坐在地上，又不得不抬起屁股，重心由撑在前面的手臂支撑。

“……呜……你干嘛这样……欺负我……呜呜呜……”

羞耻和恐惧交杂，原本泪痕已干的脸上再一次挂上泪水。

“……你这种……坏蛋……怎么能当……医生啊……！！！呜呜呜……”

小猫终于亮出了自己的爪牙，可是依旧不甚锐利，骂人的话听起来像是挠痒痒似的不够力气。

“哦？说我是坏蛋？不过你大概说对了，我就是一个大坏蛋啊。”

一边啼哭一边不得要领地集中注意力在自己下体的金钟仁愈发绝望了：“……呜呜……怎么办……出不来了……怎么办……”

脸蛋被轻轻捏住，然后脸颊上被亲了一口，对方语气轻松：“想想下蛋的样子，就差不多知道该怎么弄出来了吧……？”

金钟仁把手伸向自己从未亲手抚慰过的雌穴，两根手指撑开薄薄的如同蚌肉般嫩滑的小唇瓣，下腹用力收缩挤弄，感受到体内的那枚冰凉的戒指摩擦过软肉，向外滑出。

“噹——！”

戒指落到地上，发出清脆的声响。金钟仁松了一口气，却没想到对方眼疾手快伸手便拿走戒指。他扑过去伸着要够边伯贤的手，对方侧身闪开，竟然将刚刚从自己身体中掉落的指环含进了嘴里。

“还给我……！！！你说过了会还给我的呀……！！！”

两只手都被边伯贤抓住，他吐出一点点银色的边缘，把指环叼着，看着自己歪嘴一笑，而后又一转舌头，把整个戒指含进嘴里。

气急败坏的金钟仁顾不得思考其他，用唯一想得到的方法去争夺属于自己的东西。

他咬住了边伯贤的嘴唇，主动地伸出了舌头，撬开对方的唇齿，急切地想要夺回自己的指环。边伯贤并不会那么轻易让他得手，灵巧地勾动翻弄着含着的小玩意儿，这让金钟仁更加气恼地和他舌齿交缠。戒指终于被勾走，金钟仁得意不已，却没留意到对方终于忍不住笑了起来，

“唔……！”

脖子被抓住，然后按着金钟仁的后脑勺，边伯贤深深地回吻着，舌头长驱直入，攻城略地般地探索了对方的口腔。

分开时带出了细细的口水，金钟仁气喘吁吁，擦着自己的嘴巴。

“你干什么！”嘴里还含着戒指的金钟仁含混地问到。

“……嗯？不是妮妮先吻的我吗？我没想到妮妮主动起来会这么热情呢……！”

“明明是你……啊！”

又一次被压倒进入，但自己似乎已经彻底崩坏了一样，毫无羞耻心了。沾满自己的体液的肉棒一次次地进出自己的蜜穴，带出更多的汁液，自己却仿佛任人撷取的果实或者蜂房一样展露所有，任凭摆布，心内隐秘的渴望变得更加殷切。刚才的吻让他尝到了一点甜头。

——抱一抱我吧！亲亲我也好！

边伯贤即刻便领会到了他的欲求，环抱住又细又窄的腰肢，自下而上，在那腰窝、背脊、脖颈、肩窝、耳际落下亲吻，最终再是唇舌。

无暇戴回婚戒，它被自己含在口中，却因为一轮又一轮强势的进攻，失神地松开口，婚戒便掉落下来。

射精的时候，金钟仁也又达到了一次高潮，雌穴失禁了一般痉挛着，大量的爱液四处喷溅流出。

——这可真是敏感得不得了的身体。

边伯贤暗想。摘下安全套打结，对方却出人意料地张开大腿跨坐在自己膝头。

“再进来吧……妮妮还想要……下面好寂寞了……妮妮还想要伯贤的大肉棒……进来嘛……”

滑溜溜的屁股磨蹭着自己愈发炽热坚硬的阳具，像是更加无法按捺了，边伯贤眼看着金钟仁双手掰开自己的臀瓣，露出刚刚才又恢复空虚的小穴入口，对准自己的阳具，慢慢沉下腰，好好地吞了进去。他男性的性器也站立着，湿漉漉亮晶晶的前端像是哭了一样。

“……嗯……啊、哈……啊……伯贤……伯贤……”花朵一样娇艳的嘴唇不断吐露出淫靡甜美的呼唤，他握住自己的手，引导着去揉捏漂亮可爱的胸尖。

“想要……还想要伯贤的……大肉棒……妮妮很舒服呢……”

边伯贤意识到，有什么东西，已经被自己改变了。慢慢崩坏——说是摧毁也许更加合适也未可知。

主动地求欢的金钟仁仿佛成熟的果实一般散发着前所未有的馥郁甜香——那是糜烂腐坏之前的浓烈香气，却又充满了致命的诱惑力。

“乖孩子，我会给你奖励的。”

他抓住金钟仁窄窄的骨盆，更加用力地耸动腰，更加深入地顶弄，仿佛要把身下的人钉住一般。

缠在腰间的衣物被推高，露出来耻骨上缘的一道手术伤疤。

伤口愈合得很好，疤痕已经渐渐褪成粉红色，但依然显眼，像一个突兀的微笑标志。

不断分泌出爱液的蜜穴小口小口地主动吞吐吸吮着自己的肉棒——不得不说，没有了乳胶的阻隔之后，光只是插入而已，就是绝顶超凡的体验。金钟仁渴求着自己，毫无自觉地露出魅惑的神态。

然而他忽然意识到，这个年轻的母亲，生产时也不过是个将将二十岁孩子而已，遑论这具特殊的身体是要如何艰辛地孕育一个胎儿。

他想起当时自己的老客户是如何得意洋洋地向自己描述准备送给小妻子的“成人礼物”，并且不肯完全透露那“礼物”的具体细节，只说是一份惊喜的“大礼”。

“……妮妮呀，还痛吗……？”

终于意识到了边伯贤视线的金钟仁急忙用手掩住自己长长的疤痕。

“不要看……很丑……你不会想看到的……他每次都要我挡住的，或者把我翻过去……不然，我趴着吧……？”

 

——明明只是玩玩而已的……不要对任何一个人付出真心，如果没有付出过真心，就不会在失去的时候感到疼痛——黑猫小小的尸身在自己的怀中慢慢僵硬变冷时，自己就已经有了这样的觉悟。

然而边伯贤却感到呼吸困难，有些哽咽。

“不是的。”

“不是的，一点也不丑。你一点也不丑的，哪里都不。伤口也好，你是完美的。”

他低下头，虔诚地亲吻着那道残酷的微笑。

不知道过去多久，他听见了哭声。不同于之前挣扎中的呜咽，金钟仁终于放开声音响亮地大哭了起来，泪水止不住地大颗大颗滚落。

 

高潮时边伯贤甚至来不及退出，就悉数射在了又软又热的身体里，小穴敏感地立马收紧，好好地精液全部地吞下。金钟仁长长地吐出一口气，沉醉在身体的余韵里，恍惚了片刻，直到深入内部的性器退出，一并带出了热乎乎的黏稠精液，才意识到自己被内射了。

“……怎么办……这样，会不会有小孩子……？”

对方不置可否地笑笑，想了想，答到：“那就把这个家变成布谷鸟的鸟巢好了。”

因为长时间的性爱，金钟仁没来得及细想这句答话，就伏在地上，昏昏沉沉地打起了盹。

 

自己是被仔细地擦拭了身体之后才被抱回床上的。

对方离开之前似乎还帮忙给小孩喂了药。

左手的无名指上依然空空如也，戒指被他带走了，说再见面的话就会还给自己。

金钟仁抬起手，慢慢地，慢慢地，先是用指尖谨慎地碰触，而后手掌再贴上，下腹部上仍旧凹凸不平的伤口。

身体已经被改造了，他想。指尖沿着蜿蜒的凸起，感受今天之前从未仔细观察过的疤痕。

 

陌生的、从未经历过的柔情像海啸一样淹没了自己，自己却感觉到令人窒息的战栗。

自体仿佛已经被巨大的、未知的引力拖住，不断地下坠——向无法逃离、不见出口的深渊。

手指迟疑地探入刚才被满满地填充了的膣穴，他痛苦却又欢愉地抚慰着自己，大口大口地喘着气。气流从鼻腔中反方向涌回肺部，哗啦啦好像瀑布一样倾泻而下。

 

——为什么会哭呢？

明明都是自己的错——他习惯性地不断责备自己，却无法抑制如潮水般袭来的快感以及涌出的眼泪。

 

*      *      *

 

【주체할 수 없는 이끌림 속에 녹아내려가 난】

【无法处置的这个狭缝中只有你和我】

 

*      *      *

 

-end-

【Overdose本篇完结】


End file.
